Verräterin wider Willen
by Rubinonyx
Summary: Feiert! Dieses Wort war das letzte, woran ich mich erinnere. Und die Todesser feierten.' Eine Story über Hermine, die im Krieg Fehler macht, die ihr Leben bestimmen. Oneshot, IchPerspektive mit Prolog.
1. Prolog

Salut, Hello und Hallo!

Ich bin wieder da! Nach einer wetterbedingten Pause bin ich wieder mit einem ganz kleinen Baby von mir zurück.  
Da die Regentage in dieser Zeit des Jahres nicht besonders häufig sind und meine Muse, die den Regen nun mal liebt, dann immer in Urlaub fährt, hat es ein bisschen gedauert, aber nichts desto trotz hoffe ich, dass euch das hier ein bisschen gefallen wird und ihr mir einen kleinen oder größeren Kommentar hinterlasst.  
Enjoy!  
Kisses

Rubinonyx

* * *

**Verräterin wider Willen  
**

Ich bin eine Verräterin.  
Eine Verräterin wider Willen.

Ich verkaufe mich.  
Verkaufe mich Nacht für Nacht, nur um meine Nächsten, die mich schon vor langer Zeit verlassen haben, zu schützen.

Oder ist das alles doch nur eine Lüge, und ich verkaufe mich freiwillig, um Schutz vor einer mir fremd gewordenen Welt zu finden?  
Einer Welt, die zu komplex ist, in der zu viel Misstrauen herrscht und vor der ich fliehe, weil sie mich nicht mehr wärmt, mir keine Geborgenheit mehr gibt.

Es klopft.  
Die nächste Nacht beginnt.  
Eine Nacht, in der wieder jemand kommen wird um mir die Illusion von Wärme, Schutz und Geborgenheit zu geben.

Ich bin eine Verräterin.  
Eine Verräterin wider Willen?

* * *

Damit ihr jetzt micht fragt was das denn war, das hier ist nur ein kleiner Prolog, der den folgenden One-Shot einleitet und euch ein bisschen Appetit auf mehr machen soll. Ich arbeite kräftig daran und hoffe, ihn in den folgenden Tagen noch oline zu stellen.

_Für alle, die Knockturn Alley lesen!  
_Das Kapitel ist in Arbeit, nur wie gesagt, Tennisturnier (2. Platz Jubel) und zu wenig Regen verzögern die ganze Sache ein wenig.  
Ausserdem fahre ich diese Woche nach England, das heißt, dass das Kapitel noch etwas warten muss, aber ich tue mein Bestes.

Am Schluss noch mal der kleine Verweis auf den blauen Button links unten.  
Kisses

Rubinonyx


	2. Verräterin wider Willen

So, hier nun also noch der versprochene Oneshot.  
Ich weiß, dass das hier jetzt ein wenig klischeehaft wird, aber ich konnte es mir nun mal nicht verkneifen.  
Egal, was ihr hiervon haltet, ob ihr gleich ins Bad rennt um zu ..., naja ihr wisst schon was, oder ob ihr mir einen Liebesbrief schreiben wollt, alles ist erlaubt und ich würde mich wirklich freuen wenigstens ein kleines Lebenszeichen von euch zu erhalten.

Disclaimer: Nix gehört mir, alles JKR, nur der Plot ist meiner. Wenn ich hiermit Geld verdienen würde, wäre ich froh!

Also, dann genug geschwafelt.  
Enjoy!  
Kisses

Rubinonyx_**

* * *

**_

Verräterin wider Willen

Es ist kalt.  
Kalt, weil ich nackt bin.  
Vielleicht aber auch, weil gerade niemand da ist.

Ich weine.  
Warum?

Ich bin eine Verräterin.  
Eine Verräterin wider Willen.

Es war im Winter meines sechsten Schuljahres.  
Harry konnte sich nicht mit Sirius Tod abfinden und war nicht mehr der alte. Er schottete sich ab und lies noch nicht einmal uns, seine besten Freunde, an sich heran.

Ron versenkte sich ganz und gar im Quiddich spielen.  
Nachdem Todesser Bill in den großen Ferien gefangen, gefolterte und getötet hatten, lies er niemanden mehr an sich und seine Schwester heran.

Mich schienen sie vergessen zu haben.  
Sie schienen vergessen zu haben, dass auch ich schwer getroffen worden war.  
Mein Vater lag seit einem viertel Jahr im Koma und meine Mutter konnte nach zwei gezielten Flüchen ihre gesamte rechte Körperseite nicht mehr bewegen. Sie war ein Pflegefall.

Der Krieg forderte seinen Tribut.

Das Geld zerfloss nur so zwischen meinen Fingern. Das, was meine Eltern gespart hatten, reichte bis jetzt gerade, um das Krankenhaus und die Pflegerin für Mutter zu bezahlen. Für mich blieb da nicht viel übrig. Mein Studiengeld war schon angebrochen, doch auch das würde nicht mehr lange reichen.

Anfang Oktober machte ich meine Apparier-Prüfung und bekam mit meinem Geburtstag die Lizenz.

Es muss die erste Novemberwoche gewesen sein.  
Ich kam spät abends nach der Sperrstunde aus der Bibliothek. In der Eingangshalle hörte ich Schritte und versteckte mich, denn es konnte nur ein Lehrer sein, der so spät nachts noch hier war.  
Als ich vorsichtig um die Ecke linste sah ich auch tatsächlich meinen Zaubertrankprofessor zum großen Eingangsportal eilen.  
Ich konnte ihn von hinten sehen und erschrak.

Er hatte nicht seine normale schwarze Robe an. Sicher, diese Robe war auch schwarz, aber im unteren Drittel war hier das Dunkle Mal mit silbernen Fäden eingestickt.  
Nach dem ersten Schock folgte ich ihm, in einer törichten Anwandlung von gryffindor-mutigem und absolut selbstmörderischem Mut.

Ich hätte es besser gelassen.

Draussen folgte ich Snape bis zum Rand des verbotenen Waldes. Ab hier, das wusste ich, konnte man apparieren. Nachdem Snape genau das getan hatte, schloss auch ich die Augen und machte mich auf die Suche nach ihm. Dann apparierte ich ihm hinterher.

Tiefste Schwärze umfing mich an meinem Ankunftsort.  
Irgendwo ein paar hundert Meter entfernt hörte ich Stimmen, die die Nacht durchbrachen und sah einen schwachen Lichtschein.  
Langsam schlich ich mich näher.

Schon wieder ein Fehler.

In einem großen Kreis standen an die dreißig Todesser um ein großes Feuer.  
Neben dem Feuer stand eine große, hagere Gestalt, die ich im flackernden Lichtschein nur sehr undeutlich erkennen konnte.  
Ich schlich noch näher und konnte nun verstehen, was gesagt wurde. Mir stockte schon wieder der Atem.  
Snape sprach.  
„...eine Falle des Ordens geplant. Wenn ihr jedoch von der Luft aus angreifen würdet, hättet ihr den Überraschungseffekt auf eurer Seite, Mylord. Dumbledore und sein Auroren könnten dann nicht..."

Mir wurde schlecht.

Harry erzählte manchmal, wenn er eine etwas klarere und weniger depressive Phase hatte, vom Orden und seinen Plänen. Einiges bekam ich auch durch Professoren mit.  
Ich hatte von diesem Plan gehört. Natürlich wusste ich keine Einzelheiten und ich wusste auch, dass Snape als Spion für Dumbledore arbeitete, doch in diesem Moment hatte ich starke Zweifel daran, für wen er spionierte.

Meine Zweifel sollten sich bestätigen.

Snape erzählte Dumbledores Plan in solchen Einzelheiten und fügte so viele Ratschläge, wie Fallen umgangen werden konnten an, dass es nicht mehr der Plan des Schulleiters sein konnte.  
Als er geendet hatte stolperte ich zurück zu dem Platz, an dem ich angekommen war. Ich hatte nur noch einen Gedanken. Zurück zu Dumbledore und ihn warnen.

Plötzlich knackte ein Ast unter meinen Füßen.  
Snapes Kopf und der des neben ihm stehenden Todessers flogen herum und ich hörte nur noch einen wütenden Schrei, als ich disapparierte.

Sobald ich den Boden von Hogwarts Ländereien unter meinen Füßen spürte rannte ich.  
Im Gebüsch hinter mir knackten Zweige, doch ich drehte mich nicht um, sondern rannte um mein Leben.  
Trotz meines Vorsprungs hatte ich keine Chance gegen zwei durchtrainierte Todesser.

Auf halbem Weg zum Schloss wurde ich durch den harten Schlag einer Hand auf mein Schulterblatt zu Fall gebracht. Anscheinend wollten sie kein Aufsehen erregen und hatten mich nicht mit Flüchen beschossen. Ich fiel auf meinen Brustkorb und bekam keine Luft mehr. Sekunden später hatte ich einen Knebel im Mund, der mich am Schreien hinderte und meine Arme wurden schmerzhaft auf meinen Rücken gedreht.

Die beiden schienen ein eingespieltes Team zu sein.  
Ohne, dass auch nur ein Wort gewechselt wurde, warf mich einer der beiden über seine Schulter und zusammen apparierten wir zurück.

Sie schleppten mich in den Kreis der schwarzen Gestalten und ich konnte spüren, wie alle Augen auf mich gerichtet waren.

Mit einem dumpfen Schlag fiel ich auf die Erde.  
Es war schmerzhaft, aber ich wollte nicht schreien.  
Danach wurde der Knebel in meinem Mund entfernt.  
Vor meinem Gesicht tauchten schwarze Stiefel und der Saum eines Umhangs auf. Kurz darauf keuchte ich gepeinigt auf, da der Besitzer der Stiefel mir selbige mit Wucht in die Magengegend gerammt hatte.  
„Tat das weh, Schlammblut?"  
Harry hatte früher oft genug von dieser Stimme gesprochen, als dass ich sie nicht erkannt hätte.  
„Möchtest du mir nicht antworten?"  
Einer der Stiefel schob sich unter mein Kinn und hob es an.  
Ich wollte die Augen schließen, doch zu groß war meine Angst, vor dem, was da kommen würde.

ER hatte anscheinend auch eine Maske an.  
Und zu meinem Entsetzen lachte ER.  
„Unser kleines Vöglein ist wohl stumm? Vielleicht sollten wir es ein bisschen zum Singen bringen?"  
Der Dunkle Lord hatte zwar sehr leise gesprochen, aber seine Worte durchschnitten die Luft wie ein Messer.  
„Wer möchte die erste Frage an unser kleines Täubchen stellen?"  
Zu meinem Schrecken trat auf diese Frage hin wirklich ein Todesser aus dem Kreis auf mich zu.  
Der Dunkle Lord nickte.  
„Sag, Mädchen, was machst du hier?"  
Ich konnte nicht antworten, sondern starrte ihn nur an.  
Starrte ihn an, bis ein greller Schmerz durch meine Adern und Knochen zuckte.  
Mein Körper brannte und ich schrie.

Irgendwann, als meine Lungen nicht mehr zu existieren schienen ebbte der Schmerz ab und ich nahm meine Umgebung wieder wahr.  
Gelächter.  
Sie lachten mich aus.  
Ergötzten sich an meiner Pein.

„Möchtest du mehr?"  
Der Dunkle Lord zeigte auf einen weiteren seiner Anhänger, der daraufhin aus dem Kreis trat.  
Ein weiterer schmerzerfüllter Schrei entwich meinem Mund.

Mein Körper zerbarst.  
Verbrannte im Feuer.  
Und sie lachten.  
Schwarz und rot wechselten vor meinen Augen.

Plötzlich war alles vorbei.  
Der Schmerz verschwand.  
Ein dumpfes Pochen blieb.  
Das Gelächter verschwand.

Doch die Stille war noch bedrückender, noch schmerzhafter, als alles andere davor.  
Ich öffnete langsam die Augen.  
Angst, Panik überflutete mich, als ich den geschlossenen Ring, diese Mauer aus Todessern um mich herum sah.  
Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass sich der Kreis um mich zusammenzog.  
Meine Angst steigerte sich ins Unermessliche.

Nach einiger Zeit half mir irgend jemand mich aufzusetzen. Danach wurde ich zu einer anderen Stelle gebracht. Ich war so entkräftet und hatte solche Angst, dass ich mich nicht im geringsten wehrte.  
Man fesselte meine Hände und zwei Todesser blieben als Bewacher bei mir.

Warum man mich nicht getötet hatte war mir ein Rätsel.  
Heute weis ich, dass Snape mir das Leben gerettet hatte, doch ich frage mich, ob das wirklich eine gute Tat von ihm war oder ob er es aus purem Sadismus getan hatte, da er gewusst haben musste, was mich erwartete.

Das Todessertreffen ging weiter.  
Allmählich hatte ich das Gefühl für Zeit verloren und auch meine Angst war abgeebbt.  
Das Treffen dauerte an.  
Stunde um Stunde.  
Es schien viel zu besprechen zu geben.  
Viele Todesser knieten vor seiner Lordschaft nieder. Einige wurden bestraft, anderen wiederum passierte nichts.

Einer war mein Verderben.

Er kam später als die anderen. Er atmete schwer, schien außer Atem zu sein.  
Sofort, nachdem er in den Kreis gestolpert war warf er sich dem Dunklen Lord zu Füßen und keuchte etwas, das ich nicht verstehen konnte, da ich zu weit entfernt lag.  
Sein Herr schien jedoch jedes Wort verstanden zu haben.

Denn dann tat ER etwas, das mir ein überraschtes Keuchen entlockte.

Er bückte sich und zog den Mann vor sich eigenhändig auf die Beine, manövrierte ihn neben sich und sah dann in die erwartungsvollen Gesichter der anderen Todesser.  
„Todesser, etwas überaus erfreuliches ist passiert. Mein treuer Diener hier neben mir berichtet mir gerade, dass der „Plan der Erhängten" aufgegangen ist. Wir haben einen wichtigen Sieg errungen!"

Gebannt hörte ich seinen Worten zu.  
Nach einer kleinen Pause, in der die Todesser anscheinen die Information verarbeiteten, durchbrach ein Jubelschrei aus dreißig Kehlen die Nacht.  
Einige klopften sich gegenseitig auf die Schultern oder schüttelten sich die Hände.

Während der allgemeinen Begeisterung spürte ich plötzlich einen stechenden Blick auf mir ruhen. Als ich aufsah setzte mein Herzschlag für einen kurzen Moment aus.

Der Dunkle Lord sah mich an.

Selbst aus dieser Entfernung konnte ich seine roten Augen durch die Schlitze seiner Maske sehen.  
Er lächelte.

Mein Urteilsspruch.

Mit einer gebieterischen Geste gebot er Ruhe und sofort kehrte Stille ein.  
„Sicherlich möchtet ihr diesen Sieg feiern."  
Zustimmender Jubel.  
„Deshalb schlage ich vor, da unser kleines Täubchen sich heute abend zu uns gesellt hat, sollten wir sie auch mitfeiern lassen."  
Nach diesen Worten spürte ich zum wiederholten Mal an diesem Abend sämtliche Blicke auf mich gerichtet.  
Doch jetzt konnte ich etwas in ihnen lesen, das ich bis dahin noch nicht wahrgenommen hatte.

Gier.  
Pure Gier nach meinem Körper.

Ich fing heftig an zu zittern und mein Verstand setzte aus, als sie mich packten und wieder in ihre Mitte schleiften.

Das letzte, an das ich mich heute noch erinnere ist dieses eine Wort.

„Feiert!"  
Und sie feierten.  
Sie nahmen mich.

Einer nach dem anderen drangen sie in mich ein, quälten sie mich, ergötzten sich an meinen Schreien, meiner Pein.  
Bis ich zerbrach und Dunkelheit mich umhüllte.

Ich wachte im Morgengrauen wieder auf.  
Um mich herum deutete nichts mehr auf das nächtliche Treffen hin, das hier stattgefunden hatte. Doch plötzlich hörte ich knirschende Schritte auf dem gefrorenen Boden auf mich zukommen.  
„Miss Granger, können sie mich hören?"  
Ich kannte diese Stimme und war glücklich nicht ganz allein zu sein, bis...

...die Erinnerung zurück kam.

Er hatte Dumbledore verraten. Hatte uns verraten.  
Plötzlich zitterte ich wieder.  
Er war einer derjenigen gewesen, die sich in der Nacht an meinem Körper ergötzt hatten.

Ich blieb stumm.

„Miss Granger, ich weis, dass sie mich hören können. Ich bin kein Mann von langen Reden, deshalb mache ich es kurz." Sein Gesicht war vor meinem aufgetaucht und ich konnte deutlich den Todesser in ihm sehen.  
„Hören sie mir jetzt genau zu. Sie werden nichts von dem was sie letzte Nacht hier gesehen oder gehört haben irgend jemandem berichten. Wenn wir zurück in Hogwarts sind werden sie tun, was ich ihnen sage. Sie möchten doch, dass ihre Eltern noch ein bisschen leben, oder?"  
Wie paralysiert starrte ich ihn an.  
„Sie möchten doch nicht, dass ihre Eltern noch unnötig leiden. Ihre arme Mutter! Nicht auszudenken, wenn auch noch ihre linke Körperhälfte gelähmt würde! Und ihr Vater..."  
„Hören Sie auf! Höre Sie auf!" Auf einmal war sie wieder da. Die Angst.  
„Ich tue ja alles, aber lassen sie meine Eltern aus dem Spiel!" Flehte ich ihn an, doch er machte weiter.  
„Miss Granger, natürlich könnte auch zufälligerweise ihrer kleinen Freundin Ginny Weasley ein kleines Missgeschick passieren, bei dem sie sich verletzt oder ihr Bruder – Quiddich ist eine gefährliche Sportart!"  
„Hören Sie auf! Lassen sie die anderen in Ruhe! Ich tue alles, was sie von mir verlangen, wenn sie nur die anderen aus dem Spiel lassen!"

Die Welle der Hilflosigkeit und Angst schlug über mir zusammen und ich fing an zu schluchzen und weinte.

„Na na, Miss Granger, es ist doch alles gut, wenn sie machen was wir von ihnen verlangen. Keiner wird irgend jemandem etwas zuleide tun, solange sie sich an unsere kleine Abmachung halten."  
Durch meinen tränenverschleierten Blick entging mir das diabolische, gierige Glitzern in seinen Augen.  
Heute weis ich, dass es da gewesen sein musste.

Nach ein paar Minuten hatte ich mich wieder beruhigt und gemeinsam apparierten wir zurück nach Hogwarts.

Ich erwähnte diese Nacht niemals. Wenn mich jemand fragte, warum ich nicht in meinem Schlafsaal gewesen war antwortete ich, dass ich in der Bibliothek eingeschlafen war.  
Das reichte ihnen und sie ließen mich in Ruhe.

In den nächsten Wochen versuchte ich zu verdrängen, was passiert war und stürzte mich in Arbeit. Daraus resultierte, dass ich schon kurz nach den Weihnachtsferien mit dem Schuljahresstoff fertig war.  
Der Krieg dauerte an und forderte seine Opfer. Hin und wieder sah man einen Mitschüler schluchzend am Frühstückstisch zusammenbrechen. Den Vater der Patil-Zwillinge traf es an Weihnachten.

Über all dem waren da auch noch die Zaubertrankstunden.

Jedes Mal, wenn ich an meinem Kessel arbeitete und versuchte mich zu konzentrieren spürte ich seine Blicke auf mir ruhen. Blicke, die nichts damit zu tun hatte, dass er beobachtete wie ich meine Aufgabe bewältigte. Nein, diese Blicke waren die selben, die auch auf mir geruht hatten, nachdem der Dunkle Lord ihn und die anderen Todesser aufgefordert hatte mit mir zu „feiern".

Außerhalb des Klassenzimmers jedoch lies er mich völlig in Ruhe, doch auch das hatte eines Morgens im Januar sein Ende.  
Beim Frühstück bekam ich einen Brief. Sein Inhalt war knapp und erlaubte keine Widerrede.

_Heute abend in der großen Halle um 22.00 Uhr.  
__Seien sie pünktlich! _

Nachdem ich das gelesen hatte fing ich wieder an zu zittern. Einige meiner Mitschüler sahen mich etwas besorgt von der Seite an, aber niemand sagte etwas.  
Ich erinnerte mich wieder daran, was er am Morgen nach dem Treffen gesagt hatte.  
„Wenn wir zurück in Hogwarts sind werden sie tun, was ich ihnen sage. Sie möchten doch, dass ihre Eltern noch ein bisschen leben, oder?"  
Diese zwei Sätze veranlassten mich um punkt 22.00 Uhr in der Eingangshalle zu stehen.  
Vorsichtshalber hatte ich mir dicke Sachen angezogen, die Nacht war klirrend kalt.

Wir apparierten von genau derselben Stelle, an der ich ihm in dieser verhängnisvollen Nacht im November gefolgt war.  
Snape hatte mich an der Schulter gefasst als wir vor einem riesigen Tor erschienen. Der Torwächter beäugte mich von oben bis unten, aber Snape sagte nur, „Sie gehört zu mir."  
Das schien dem anderen genug zu sein, denn er gab den Weg frei und schon bald hatte ich mich im Labyrinth der Gänge verloren.

Ich wusste nicht wo wir waren und warum, ich wusste nur, dass ich hier so schnell wie irgend möglich hinaus wollte.  
Während wir verschiedene Gänge entlangliefen und kreuzten wich Snape nie von meiner Seite. Einige andere Todesser kamen uns entgegen und grüßten ihn. Ansonsten war alles still bis wir auf einmal vor einer Türe stehen blieben.  
Mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabs entriegelte Snape die Schlösser und trat ein. Ich folgte ihm.

Es handelte sich um ein Studierzimmer mit einem Schreibtisch, der mit allen möglichen Sachen überfüllt und genau wie alles hier in dunklen Farben gehalten war.

„Setzen Sie sich." Ein knapper Befehl, dem ich nicht widersprach.  
Snape setzte sich hinter den Schreibtisch und begann, mich ignorierend, einige Papiere durchzusehen.

Nach einer halben Ewigkeit, so kam es mir vor, wurde an die Tür geklopft.  
„Herein." Er fixierte die Tür, die leise aufschwang und entspannte sich erst, als er sah, wer im Türrahmen stand.  
„Lucius!"  
„Severus! Wie schön, dass du auch mal wieder hier bist. Wie geht es dir?"  
Die beiden Männer schritten aufeinander zu und begrüßten sich freundschaftlich.  
Mich beachtete niemand.  
„Hast du unser Täubchen mitgebracht?" Dabei irrten Malfoys Augen suchend durch das Zimmer.  
„Natürlich! Da sitzt die Kleine. Steh auf!" Snapes Stimme verwandelte sich mit den beiden letzten Worten in einen für mich ungewohnten  
Befehlston, in dem eine Verachtung mitschwang, die ich noch nie darin wahrgenommen hatte.  
Sicherlich, im Unterricht hatte ich diesen Ton auch schon gehört. Allerdings in abgemilderter Form.  
Ich traute mich nicht ihm in die Augen zu schauen und tat einfach nur das, was er von mir verlangte. Malfoy lachte leise auf.  
„Sag mal, Severus, hast du ihr schon ein bisschen Unterricht gegeben oder weshalb habe ich das Gefühl, dass sie weiß, was sie lieber lassen sollte?"  
„Lucius, ich habe nichts dergleichen getan. Das überlasse ich dir."  
„Danke, wie überaus großzügig von dir. Aber kommen wir zur Sache. Du weißt, warum ich hier bin?"  
„Sicher, seine Lordschaft hat es mir letztens mitgeteilt, ansonsten wäre sie ja auch nicht hier." Dabei zeigte er auf mich.  
„Gut, hast du irgendwelche Wünsche, die ich bei der Raumwahl berücksichtigen sollte?"  
„Nein, keine. Außer, dass du mir sagst wo sie dann sein wird. Du weißt schon warum." Mit diesen Worten sah Snape mich das erste Mal  
an diesem Abend wirklich an. Ein gieriges Glitzern, dass mir mehr, als nur einen Schauer über den Rücke laufen ließ zeigte sich in seinen  
Augen, bevor er sich wieder von mir abwandte.  
„Also dann, bis nachher."  
„Bis nachher, Severus. Komm, Schlammblut!"  
Malfoy packte mich grob am Handgelenk und zog mich mit sich aus Snapes Arbeitszimmer.

Nachdem wir einige Gänge entlang gegangen waren nahm ich all meinen Mut zusammen und fragte, „Wohin gehen wir, Mr. Malfoy?"

Doch auch das hätte ich lieber bleiben gelassen.

Seine Hand traf mich hart im Gesicht, und trotzdem hielt er mich fest, so dass ich nicht fiel.  
„Du sprichst nur, wenn du gefragt wirst, Schlammblut. Ist das klar?"  
Es war mir klar und ich nickte. Dann schleifte er mich weiter die Gänge entlang und stieß mich schlußendlich in einen Raum.

Mein Raum.

Was soll man groß über eine nicht vorhandene Möblierung Worte verlieren? Es sah damals genauso aus, wie heute. Ein Bett, ein Stuhl, eine Truhe. Mehr nicht.

Durch den harten Stoß in den Rücken fiel ich hin, doch ich rappelte mich schnell wieder auf, als Malfoys Stiefel mich nur knapp verfehlte und er mir mit harschen Worten klar machte, dass er mich nicht auf dem Boden, sondern auf dem Bett sehen wollte.

Alte Angst kam wieder in mir hoch. Und mit ihr Bilder. Bilder, von einem Feuer von Todessern, von einer kalten Nacht.  
„Feiert!"  
Dieses eine Wort hatte sich mir für ewig eingebrannt und plötzlich wusste ich, weshalb ich hier war.  
Malfoy würde „feiern".  
Er würde mich nehmen und ich konnte nichts dagegen tun.

Meine Augen suchten panisch den Raum nach einer Fluchtmöglichkeit ab, doch die Tür war verriegelt und selbst wenn es mir gelungen wäre durch sie aus diesem Raum zu entkommen, so hätte ich doch in diesen Gängen voller Todesser keine Chance gehabt.  
Es war aussichtslos.

Mein Blick blieb an Lucius Malfoy hängen.

In der Zwischenzeit hatte er sich seiner Kleidung entledigt und kam nun Unheil verkündend langsam auf mich zu.  
Der Ausdruck, den ich damals in seinem Gesicht sah erschreckte mich zutiefst, heute weiß ich, was ich zu tun habe.

Männer sind leicht zu kontrollieren und trotzdem unberechenbar.

Gier.  
Einzig und allein Gier, Gier nach meinem Körper stand in seinem Gesicht geschrieben und ich wusste, dass nichts ihn davon abhalten würde sich das zu nehmen, was er wollte. Trotzdem kauerte ich mich ängstlich weiter in die Laken in die er mich geworfen hatte und sah ihn mit großen Augen an.

Als er am Bett angekommen war zog er meine Arme unter meinem Körper hervor und presste sie über meinem Kopf in das Kissen. Das alles tat er mit einer Leichtigkeit, als ob ich gar keinen Widerstand geleistet hätte. Dann beugte er sich langsam zu mir vor und flüsterte, „Mädchen, solange du tust was ich will wird dir nichts geschehen. Also leg dich jetzt richtig hin und mach die Beine breit!"

Männer können ungeheuer brutal werden, wenn sie nicht bekommen, was sie wollen und ich zögerte einen Moment zu lange.  
Er presste meine Schenkel mit Gewalt auseinander nahm mich.  
Nahm mich mit langen, schmerzhaften Stößen.  
Ich verkrampfte und schrie, doch er schlug mich ins Gesicht.

Ich versuchte mich zu wehren, aber es gelang mir nicht.  
Todessertraining schien besser zu sein, als ich dachte.  
Innerhalb weniger Minuten kam er.

Danach rollte er sich von mir herunter und hielt mich fest, so dass ich nichts anderes tun konnte, als leise zu schluchzen. Aber auch das verebbte mit der Zeit.  
Er hielt mich so lange fest, bis ich mich lockerte und schließlich einschlief.  
In dieser halben Stunde lehrte er mich alles, was ich wissen musste.  
Uneingeschränkter Gehorsam war alles.

Ansonsten habe ich keine Erinnerungen an diese Nacht.

Irgendwann muss Lucius Malfoy dann gegangen sein, denn als ich aufwachte war das Bett leer. Statt dessen klopfte es an der Tür, die kaum einen Moment später aufging.  
Ein Mädchen balancierte ein Tablett auf den Händen und schubste die Tür gleichzeitig mit dem Fuß wieder zu.  
Dann kam sie zu mir ans Bett, stellte das Tablett neben mich, setzte sich stillschweigend mir gegenüber und begann zu essen.

Auch ich besah mir das Tablett besser und bemerkte einige Scheiben Toast, ein bisschen Marmelade und Milch.  
Mein Magen knurrte.  
„Iss."  
Erschrocken sah ich meine Gegenüber an.  
„Iss. Mehr gibt es nicht."  
Das war das einzige, was Zarjah damals sagte.  
Und ich aß.

Als wir fertig waren fing sie eine kleine Unterhaltung an, während deren Verlauf ich erfuhr wo ich war.  
Warum ich hier war, das hatte Malfoy mir in der letzten Nacht deutlich klar gemacht. Das einzige, das mich in diesem Augenblick ein wenig tröstete war, dass ich nicht die einzige war, die ein solches Schicksal hatte.  
Die anderen Mädchen waren zwar aus anderen Gründen hier, aber alle waren nur mehr oder minder freiwillig hier her gekommen.

Der Rest ist schnell erzählt.  
Nach einer halben Stunde in der ich mich mit Zarjah anfreundete holte Snape mich ab und brachte mich zurück nach Hogwarts.

Seit dem komme ich regelmäßig hier her.  
Snape hat sich in letzter Zeit darauf beschränkt mir in kleinen Zetteln Anweisungen zu geben, wann ich in meinem „Raum" sein soll und ich befolge sie immer noch.

Ich schütze immer noch die, die mich schon vor langer Zeit vergessen haben.  
Doch ich glaube, inzwischen ist das nur noch der Vorwand, um meinem Verstand nicht einzugestehen, dass ich inzwischen freiwillig dorthin gehe. Das ich mich in meinen „Raum" flüchte, vor der Welt, die mir keine Wärme, keinen Schutz, keine Geborgenheit mehr spendet.  
Denn diese Welt ist im Krieg zerbrochen.  
Sie existiert nicht mehr.

Es ist kalt.  
Kalt, weil ich nackt bin.  
Ich weine nicht mehr.

Ich sitze auf meinem Bett und warte.  
Warte auf den nächsten Todesser, der seine Belohnung empfangen soll.

Es klopft.  
Ja, auch Todesser können rücksichtsvoll sein.  
„Herein."  
Die Tür öffnet sich.  
In Gedanken lächle ich.

Ja, es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, wann er wieder kommen würde.  
Er schließt die Tür und kommt auf mich zu.  
Ich weiß was ich zu tun habe.  
„Nun, Professor Snape, mit was kann ich ihnen heute nacht dienen?"

Er braucht Ruhe, das kann ich an seiner Haltung sehen und trotzdem spüre ich die Kraft die von ihm ausgeht.  
Die Kraft, die von den meisten Männern die zu mir kommen ausgeht.  
Sie sind nicht alle so bekannt, wie Malfoy oder Snape und sind doch auf ihre eigene Art und Weise einzigartig.

Ein Lächeln umspielt seine Züge.  
Vielleicht werde ich heute nacht noch das seltene Glück haben seinen Körper und sein Gesicht vollkommen entspannt zu sehen.  
Denn auch, wenn er bei mir meistens weitgehend entspannt, so ist es doch immer noch selten, dass er sich vollkommen fallen lässt. Aber ich glaube, ich habe heute Nacht Glück.

Ich entkleide ihn und ziehe ihn mit mir aufs Bett.  
Er ist erschöpft und will Zärtlichkeit.  
Zärtlichkeit, die ich ihm gebe.

„Du bist auch erschöpft, nicht wahr?" Seine Fragen waren immer schon sehr direkt.  
„Ja, Herr. Malfoy war vorher bei mir und hat mich ziemlich gefordert. Wie lange haben wir Zeit, Herr?"  
Vielleicht wundert man sich über die Unterwürfigkeit, mit der ich ihn anspreche, aber ich weiß warum ich das tue.  
Ich habe schon zu viele Männer verärgert, als dass ich mich nicht an die Schläge erinnern könnte, die zum Teil sogar Narben auf meinem Körper hinterließen.  
Sie haben mich gelehrt wer in diesem Raum der Herr ist und wer die Dienerin.  
„Den Rest der Nacht."

Ich beuge mich über ihn und beginne ein Netz aus Zärtlichkeit und Liebkosungen über seinen Körper auszubreiten. Der uralte Tanz zwischen Mann und Frau beginnt von neuem.

Und ich kann es nicht leugnen.  
Das hier ist meine Welt. Sie ist meine Welt geworden.  
Es ist die Welt, die mich aufgenommen hat.  
Die mir Wärme Schutz und Geborgenheit spendet.  
Und auch, wenn ich dafür einen hohen Preis zahlen muss, so möchte ich nicht mehr fort, kann nicht mehr fort.

Ich bin eine Verräterin.  
Eine Verräterin wider Willen?

* * *

Puh, geschafft!

Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen und wie schon oben erwähnt würdet ihr meiner Seele etwas sehr gutes tun, wenn ihr jetzt noch den kleinen blauen Button dort unten betätigen würdet.

So, und zum Schluss noch mal ein ganz fetten Knutscher an meine Beta silver moonstone und meine beiden absolut obergenialen und supertreuen Reviewerinnen juleblume (Blümchen und Kuchen für dich) und HexeLea (für dich gibt's Sonnenschein)!

Also, bis bald!  
Kisses

Rubinonyx


End file.
